She Wants Me
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: Kai and Tyson fight for Hilary's heart. FINISHED! Review!
1. Is that a challenge?

She Wants Me

Chapter 1: Is that a challenge?

The Bladebreakers stood around the beystadium as Kai wins to Tyson for the tenth time that week.

" ARRGH!" Tyson yelled angrily. " Why can't I beat you?"

"The same reason you can't get a girlfriend, you suck." Kai replied with a smirk

"What do you mean I can't get a girlfriend?" Tyson shouted.

"Guys, please, there's no reason to fight." Rei said.

But, of course, Rei was ignored : (

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kai wondered aloud

"No, but…I…..uhh" Tyson replied

"Just what I thought. Bet you couldn't even win Hilary's heart before I do." Kai replied with another smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Tyson demanded.

"What do you think?" Kai asked as calm as ever.

Rei and Max sighed. If only they had known earlier what they would be getting into by joining the Bladebreakers.

))) The Next Day (((

On her way to meet up with the Bladebreakers, she nearly tripped over a small package in front of her door addressed to her.

As she opened it, she wondered who on Earth could have sent her a package and sign it 'An Admirer.'

It became evident that someone had sent her chocolates and a love letter. (a/n I suck at writing love letters, so I won't even try, use your imagination.)

Hilary was even more puzzled as she wondered who would have sent her it.

A/N Yeah, it was kind of short, but I decided I needed to come up with a new story, so I've been sitting at my computer for almost an hour now and came up with this nonsense after hearing the song, "She wants me" for the dozenth time.

I'm personally not a major fan of Tyson/Hilary or Kai/Hilary, but the pairing works.

In your reviews please also include whom you would like to win, Tyson or Kai.


	2. Valentine's Day Part I

She Wants Me

Note: _Italics _are thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot and story.

Chapter 2: Valentine's Day Part I

Hilary wondered about the mysterious, if not just strange, gift all the way to Tyson's dojo/house/whatever you want to call it. _Who was it from? Why would someone give this to me? Oh, yeah it's Valentine's Day. Oh no! I forgot to give the guys something! Well, I know Kai would actually be glad I forgot, Rei and Max will forgive me, and Tyson, well, what he doesn't know can't hurt._

After coming to the conclusion that Tyson doesn't even know it's Valentine's Day, she soon came to Tyson's dojo.

"Hey, guys, look what I got." Hilary said, walking in to show everyone her surprise gift.

"Whoa, whoever gave that to you must have a fine taste in chocolate." Tyson said.

"Tyson…did you give me this?" Hilary inquired.

"Only the best for you, Hilary. Happy Valentine's Day." Tyson happily replied.

Shoot, will he expect me to give him something? 

"Wow thanks Tyson, but…I kinda forgot to give you something" Hilary admitted.

"Oh that's fine, if you forget, you forget. It happens." Tyson replied.

Everyone chatted for a half an hour, while Kai waited in the corner for the right moment to present something to a certain girl.

At that minute, Kai went over to Hilary and pulled out of his pocket a small white package with a gorgeous pink ribbon tied on it. Hilary gasped and opened the package to reveal a pink beyblade with a red launcher.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU KAI!" Hilary screamed in excitement.

"It was nothing, really." Kai replied, secretly smirking at Tyson, which really ticked him off at that point.

"Hey guess what" Tyson exclaimed "I heard there was going to be a Valentine's dance tonight. It's supposed to be really fun with all sorts of music."

"Hey, why don't we all go!" Max chirped.

"Great idea." Rei said.

"So it's decided, why don't we all get ready and come back here to all go together." Tyson happily exclaimed.

"Okay" everyone agreed.

A/N So there you go. Personally, I think Valentine's Day is overrated. But it works well for this story.

I've decided to have a few more chapters, then have three different endings. But you'll have to wait for what those endings are. I'll update as soon as possible, but don't get your hopes up.

And, yes, it's still short, but the story is moving along very quickly, so I'm going to try to update short chapters quickly.


	3. Valentine's Day Part II

She Wants Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so stay away: ) 

Chapter 3: Valentine's Day Part 2

So everyone came back to Tyson's ready to go.

"Ummm, Gramps, where is it again?" Tyson asked.

Everyone sighed at the forgetfulness of Tyson.

Gramps whispered something in Tyson's ear. "Oh yeah!" Tyson exclaimed. "Let's go, guys."

So they set off to where ever the dance was. "I can't wait to just dance the night away!" Hilary gleamed with excitement. "This was such a great idea, Tyson."

When they got there, both Tyson and Kai danced with Hilary for a while. Everyone was having a great time, until Hilary pulled Kai aside and asked, "Uh Kai, um, how do you beyblade?" she asked, embarrassed.

Kai was shocked for a moment, then replied, " Don't worry, I'll teach you, starting tomorrow." Hilary smiled. "Thanks" she replied.

So everyone left a half hour later, Hilary and Tyson holding hands. Tyson smirked at Kai, only to be completely confused at Kai's reaction, which only made Kai smile more.

So everyone went home.

))) At Hilary's House (((

"Did you have fun, dear?" Hilary's mom asked as she returned home.

"Yes mom." Hilary replied, yawning. "I'm going to bed."

_I wonder why Tyson and Kai are suddenly being so nice so suddenly. Maybe I should ask them what's going on. No, they'd never actually answer me. Maybe I could ask Rei. Yeah, that might work._

Eventually Hilary dozed off.

A/N Okay, that was a crappy chapter after waiting weeks for something new to enter my head. I can tell you right now, don't ever expect another romance story from me, I'm not to good with them.

Now, to answer some reviews:

**Hutchy: **I never really thought of it that way, but yeah, I guess they are using her as part of their rivalry. ; )

**Meca-chan: **I never really thought of doing that, but it's a great idea that's now keeping this story going.


	4. The Basics of Beyblading

She Wants Me

Chapter 4: The Basics of Beyblading

As soon as Hilary awoke, she decided to take a morning stroll. On her way she spotted Rei. _Perfect, now's my chance to talk to him about it._

"Hey Hilary, what are you doing up so early?" Rei asked 

"Oh, just taking a stroll." She replied. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." he replied.

"I've noticed Tyson and Kai are acting really strange lately. Would you happen to know why?" she inquired.

"Uh, well, I don't have a clue." Rei lied.

"Hmmm, well, have to get home, see ya Rei!" Hilary called as she ran home.

_He knows. I can tell. And I'm going to get him to talk no matter what it takes. Oh, yeah, I have to meet Kai today too. I'll have to see him later today when the guys are training._

)) A few hours later ((

"Yes! Not only do I finally have my own beyblade, but I get to learn to beyblade!" Hilary bounced around the room as everyone waited for their team captain.

"Hey guys, Kai's here!" Max exclaimed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Tyson asked as he opened the door for Kai.

"Hn, let's just begin training for the upcoming tournament." Kai replied icily.

"Jeez, what's eating him today?" Rei muttered to Tyson as they began training.

"No clue." Tyson replied, just as confused.

Kai pulled Hilary aside, " Alright, let's start with the basics." So Kai worked with Hilary for the next hour, while all his teammates could do was stare.

"How come he was never that patient with us?" Max whispered.

"You know, I think he's really starting to like her." Rei thought aloud. "Maybe you should just give up this stupid game, Tyson."

"No way, I'll win, somehow." Tyson whispered back a bit too loudly.

Kai turned around "Get back to training, you three."

"Yes Kai" they all grumbled and went away.

"So, that's all you need to know?" Kai asked Hilary.

"Yeah, thank you so much Kai, but I really have to get home now. It's getting dark." Hilary replied, walking off.

A/N Okay, this is probably the only really important author's note. It's going to take a long time to update, but when I do, I'll have three different endings up. It's not that hard to figure out what they are if you look at my bio and the reviews. Or, you could just wait to find out what they are. Either way, please be patient, I promise you won't be disappointed.


	5. Ending 1

She Wants Me

Chapter 5: Ending 1: Kai wins

"Hey Hilary, mind if I walk you home?" Kai asked.

"Sure, thanks." Hilary replied, blushing.

"It's no problem, really." Kai said as he went with her.

"I told you he's really starting to like her." Rei told Tyson. "Can we just say he wins and get on with our lives?" he asked.

"Well…" Tyson wondered as he looked at how truly happy his friend seemed. "Oh, fine. I give up."

Rei and Max smiled. "Great" Max said. "Hey, do you think Kai won't be so tough on us now that he has a girlfriend?"

"Oh course not. I bet he'll stay the same old Kai!" Tyson replied with a chuckle.

)) Back with Kai and Hilary ((

"This was so sweet of you to walk me home." Hilary said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I'd do it any day for you." Kai replied as he put his arms around her waist.

"So, do you think this makes me your girlfriend? I mean, I really like you too. However, I wouldn't put someone you like as the prize for a competition." Hilary said with a hint of distaste.

"Um, about that, I'm really sorry." Kai replied as he kissed her on the lips. "Do you think you could forgive me? I did win, after all."

"That's only because I loved you before all this pampering I got." Hilary giggled. "But it really wasn't nice to mess with Tyson like that just because he didn't know we were already going out."

"It's his fault he's so blind." Kai quickly defended himself.

Hilary sighed. "Well, we're here." She said as they reached her house as she kissed him goodnight.

A/N Well, I bet you weren't expecting that, were you. It was hard to decide how to end it, since there are sooo many possibilities, but I finally decided this one. I hope you all like it! Please review!


	6. Ending 2

She Wants Me

A/N I've decided that there are enough TyHil fans to do A DIFFERENT ENDING in Tyson's POV

Chapter 6: Ending 2: Tyson wins

_This is my only chance. Sorry Kai, but I love her too much to be taken away from me._

As my angel walked home, I followed her silently. Soon she turned around and whispered, "I know you're there, Tyson." _This is it. _I walked up to her and kissed her. At first she looked shocked, but then she wrapped her long, slender arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, " I love you so much, Tyson Granger."

"I love you too." was all I could manage to say. "Come on, we need to take you home. You look cold." She smiled at me and took my hand as I led her home.

As I walked by an alley, I could feel cold, angry eyes that could belong to only one person glaring at me and my success. I could only smirk. _You know what, Kai? I'm not sorry._

Kai's POV

I felt a bitter emptiness inside me. I was afraid I would begin to cry. _You took everything from me Tyson. Believe it or not, I loved that girl with all my heart. And for stealing her, you will pay, Tyson Granger._

A/N That was pretty short. And do I see room for a sequel? Why yes, I think I do! I've waited for the chance to bring out such a dark side of Kai for so long! If I get enough reviews, I think I will do a sequel. And since it's summer, gasp I might even update quickly! So review!


	7. Ending 3

She Wants Me

Warning: The final pairing is Kai x Tyson. If you don't like shounen-ai, don't read it.

Chapter 7: Ending 3

"Bye Hilary." Tyson said as she left.

Rei, Max, and Kenny got up. " We need to be getting home too." Max said as they left.

Rei turned to face them. "You coming, Kai?" he asked

"I think I'll stay here a little longer." Kai replied.

"Alright." Rei said with a smile as he left.

"What was Rei smiling about?" Tyson asked.

Kai sighed. "Tyson, a few days ago, Rei helped me sort out something."

Tyson just stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tyson, I think I like you. I mean, more than a friend."

"You mean like love?"

"Yes, stupid." Kai replied, annoyed. _Why must he always ruin the moments?_

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I might like you too."

"Tell me, Tyson." Kai brushed his lips against Tyson's. "How did that feel?"

"…kinda……nice." He replied.

"I thought so, too." Kai said with a smile. "I have to go."

"Really? Why can't you stay here tonight?" Tyson asked, disappointed.

"I guess I could." Kai said, walking back to the dojo.

Tyson yawned. "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

A/N As VGMaster04 reminded me, I did say 3 endings So here's the last one. I'm not really into Kai/Tyson, but it's so popular, I thought it was worth a try. Review!


End file.
